The Lost Winchester Chronicles Part 2 (Revised)
by London A Frost
Summary: I kept many parts of the Winchester's stories a secret. There are parts better left hidden in the mysteries of the undefined. But yet, part of their story, untold until now, should never have remained in the shadows. She was important to them, she was their link, and their life line. She was always there helping them from afar making sure they never faltered.
1. Chapter 1 - What lay beyond the Bayou?

***This series does not belong to me. I did not create the Supernatural world, nor do the characters belong to me. This is my disclaimer. The Fields Family however is of my own pure genius mind so I kindly request if use is wanted to please ask. Thank you!***

***This takes place during Season 2, Episode 1 – "In My Time of Dying"***

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_To my fans of Supernatural:_

_I kept many parts of the Winchester's stories a secret. There are parts better left hidden in the mysteries of the undefined. But yet, part of their story, untold until now, should never have remained in the shadows. She was important to them, she was their link, and their life line._

_She was always there helping them from afar, to make sure they never faltered. Always there even when they didn't know it…_

_Chuck_

* * *

Hidden out in the bayous of Louisiana stood a home forgot in time but not in story. It was an older home, built back in the eighteen hundreds, and left abandon through the centuries. The history of the home was shrouded in mystery and rumor. But the real story wasn't nearly as complicated as all the folklore would lead someone to believe. It was a simple story, a love story about a boy and girl. There was a sweet touch of Romeo and Juliet, except Romeo was a slave named Shu-Han and the girl was a slave owner's daughter, Marissa.

Marissa defied her father and ran away with Shu-Han, leaving Louisiana forever taking the Underground Railroad to the north, to the land were black's were free. Or at least that was the plan. Only the best stories have a twist, and much like those stories so did this one. Marissa told her best friend of her love for Shu-Han and the plan to run away. What Marissa didn't take in to consideration was the man standing outside the door cringing on every world, and wincing in disgust at every line. This man loved Marissa; in fact, this man was supposed to be marrying Marissa. Instead of telling Marissa's father of her betrayal, he decided to punish them both. He captured Marissa and Shu-Han at their point of departure. He and his friends took turns raping Marissa repeatedly, and when they weren't exerting their efforts upon her they would beat Shu-Han. He was tied to the large family tree, planted the night Marissa was born, and was forced to watch the brutality.

Both Marissa and Shu-Han died that night, bloody, broken and beaten, left to rot outside Marissa's child-hood home. Their souls left here on Earth to avenge their deaths upon anyone who comes to their home.

The house came out of the woods like haunted castle in a forest. It caused a shiver to stroll down her spine and linger as her boat touched the almost destroyed dock. Lex didn't trust the dock as far as she could throw it, but she sucked it up and took her first step onto one of the safer looking parts of the dock. It groaned under the new weight but it held. Quickly and skillfully she made her way over pier and into the broke down home.

The house creaked under the pressure of her hundred and thirty pound body as she slowly made her way through armed with a shotgun full of salt rounds, and an iron knife hanging from her side. Over the years, the body count reached thirty nine. The house was abandon after everyone within home was killed. For several centuries this home was left untouched, until six years ago when a developer decided he wanted to fix this old place up. Seventeen bodies were found mangled and busted over the last six years.

Lex took inch sized steps making sure to check every piece of the shattered memory before she made camp. She only had about fifteen minutes before the spirits would wake up. It was at this point when Lex was left to her own devices. The stories were so mixed and mingled it was hard to decipher what was real and what was make-believe. The most popular story mentioned how all the doors, windows and shutters closed at exactly seven o'clock at night, the hour they died and anyone trapped inside would be found the next morning at the first light of day.

Lex didn't necessarily believe that part of the tail but then again she didn't want to play the test dummy...

Marissa's best friend, Angie, was still alive and very willing to talk. Marissa and Shu-Han were both cremated. However, Lex learned Marissa and Shu-Han married the day before they were to leave for the North. Angie was extremely detailed in her story of their romantically small wedding, even down the wedding bands exchanged. Lex was a betting woman and she was willing to stake a good deal of money, and her health it was the rings keeping them here. The rings were never found on the bodies. Angie's tail noted that Marissa hid the rings within the house, so that one day they could come back for them.

Her watch beeped to warn her it was seven o'clock. "Damn…" She was really hoping to meet the ghosts on her terms… like with her in a salt circle.

Lex decided it was best to deal with the ghosts now. She was about to turn on her heels when she looked at the reflection within the dusty mirror and realized she wasn't alone. _So that part of the story was apparently true_. "Oh… son of a bitch…!" Lex spun around, face to face with Marissa. Looking at a ghost for the first time can scare anyone. If this was Lex's first time, she may have pissed her pants. Marissa was by far the most gruesome of all vengeful spirits she'd encounter so far. Her ghost was the projection of what Marissa looked like upon her death. Her arms were full of deep gashes and burns from the ropes that bound her. Her face was covered in open cuts and about her neck was a large gash from the rope that took her life. Her dress was nothing but rags barely covering her shattered body.

Lex cocked the gun and shot. The ghost evaporated into thin air. She would be back. Lex raced up the stairs to where Marissa's room was supposed to be. It was covered in a thick layer of dust but it was relatively untouched despite the crews of people coming in and out recently. Everything was exactly like the picture Angie, Marissa's friend, had on her.

Quickly Lex reached into her bag pulling out a large container of salt and laid it about her in a circle. She then pulled out a bowl and began to put together the puzzle of herbs, spices and other unmentionables into it. She pulled out her knife and sliced her hand allowing the blood to drip into to the basin below.

The shutters and doors about her shook and rattled. A cold chill filled the air. Lex squeezed her hand to get the last few drops. One moment she was alone. The next Shu-Han was towering over her, mere inches from the salt line. Lex stared him down pulling a match book from her pocket. She lit the whole thing throwing it into the basin. It flashed green and then smoke rose in hues of purple and red. Under her breath, she spoke in low hums of Latin. She took out a small picture of Marissa and Shu-Han on the day of their vows, exchanging the rings, and tossed it into the flame. Shu-Han's image flashed and shuttered and then disappeared. As she spoke the last phrase of the incantation the flame died. Wind gusted through the room almost destroying the salt-line. Now both spirits were standing before her, waiting for the line to die.

Lex plucked the bowl from the ground taking a generous handful of the ash into her hand. With a smile, she blew it at the spirits binding them to this plane of existence, to this spot in the house, at least for five minutes or so. Lex grabbed another bag of salt and circled the ghosts with it. "Where are the rings?"

"We loved each other… why did you kill us?"

"I didn't. I want to free you. Where are the rings?"

"Hidden." This was the first time Shu-Han spoke. His voice was deep and ghostly sending a small trickle of shivers down Lex's back.

"Yeah, I knew that. Where?"

Marissa's red eyes began to grow with anger. She didn't like being confined. Marissa was a powerful poltergeist. Her abilities were so strong she was able to make the entire house shake with her anger. The binding spell out not hold out for long and the salt line was just a temporary hold. "I was going to play nicely, but since you aren't willing to work with me…" Lex reached into her bag pulling out a couple of milk gallons filled with gasoline. "You can't haunt something if there's nothing to haunt." She pulled the top off and began to dribble the liquid sparingly through Marissa's room, then grabbed her stuff and made her way through the home leaving the ghosts in the circle.

Marissa and Shu-Han grew stronger. A non-existent wind danced through the house breaking the circle. The binding spell was now useless. One moment they were there, and the next they were gone. Lex needed to be faster. Shifting the bag to her other shoulder she tossed the empty gallon to side and opened up the second and dispersed it about the rest of the bottom floor.

The chill in the air came. They were here, somewhere. Lex dropped the jug and reached into her back for her other book of matches. It was too late. Marissa was behind her forcing Lex up off her feet and crashing into a wall behind her. All of her belongings fell out of grasp. Lex took in a staggering breath reaching out her hand for the matches. Shu-Han was there sliding the matches to the other side of the room. Lex caught the sight of a ragged old rope in hand as he knelt down to her. "You shall understand our fate."

He didn't need to touch her. The rope was now wrapping about her neck unattended. She pulled out her knife of iron and slashed it at Shu-Han. He disappeared, and as he disappeared so did the rope. Marissa was there, but Lex already stabbed the knife through her. She too disappeared.

Lex raced to her equipment throwing her bag back over her shoulder, cocking her shot gun and pulling out another book of matches. One could never have too many. She ran through the home back to the main entrance. She didn't stop to see what she was shooting at. If something appeared, she shot until she reached the exit. She lit the book of matches and tossed it into a puddle of gas. Instantly, it went up into flames.

The home was quickly devoured by fire and smoke. It only took a few short minutes for the fire to reach the second floor. Standing at the entrance of the home was Shu-Han and Marissa, holding each other. Love, it was a strong bond.

Lex jumped as her phone started to sing 'Wayward Son' by Kansas, to her. She answered it, with a large smile spreading across her face. As she looked at the ghosts surrounding in the flames of their dying home, she realized how much she understood them, because she too felt as they did, even her voice changed, just a little, every time they talked. Of course she would never tell him or anyone how she felt. In their line of work, it was dangerous to make who you cared for known. "Hey Sam, it's great to hear your voice…" Silence. "Sam? Sam, what's wrong?"

/Lex…/

The distress in his voice caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end and her gut to twist and turn into tiny little knots of fear, the worst kind of fear, the kind when you know something bad happened. "Sam, talk to me!"

There… there was a car accident. Dean…they don't know if he's…

Her heart sank in the deepest reaches of her stomach. She thought the beating she got from The Hellfire Club was bad, this was worse. So much worse. She could feel her throat tighten and her heart begin to race. The words barely escaped her lips…"I will be right there, where are you?"

/Lex…/

"Sam, I promise I will be right there, but I need to know where there is." She didn't need any more information. She didn't need the details. Despite only just meeting them, Lex felt them to be her family, hell they were the only family she had left besides Elijah.

Sioux Falls County Hospital in South Dakota.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth Always Hurts

Chapter 2:

It took so many long moments for Lex to gain the courage to step out of her rented Nissan Versa. One side of her brain was trying to be anywhere else and willing to move her body to achieve this goal. The other side of her brain desperately wanted to be at Sam's side. His father and brother were currently in the hospital, dying. They were talking about a man who was her mentor, almost a father to her and another guy who she was willing to go to great length to earn the respect of. But her fear of hospitals was starting to override everything else.

_Damn it Lex. Get your ass out of your car!_ It was worth a shot. The last time she was inside a death trap, known as a hospital, she was unconscious. Once she realized where she was, she fought tooth and nail with her brother to escape. It took three days. And what a horrible three days they were. Before that, it was the day she watched as her older brother took his final breath and before that when she was five. To this day she could still hear the sound of the defibulator sending shock after shock through her father's heart.

These places left a disgusting taste in her mouth, one that never went away. These places were full of death. Three out of five people who went to a hospital died. It was a crazy but true statistic. Now two people she cared about resided inside, dying. She knew she needed to go inside but she could not rid the sickening feeling crawling through her skin telling her something bad was going to happen.

Slowly she let herself out of the car, one foot at a time. Her ankles buckled but it could have been the stiletto heels. She was never good at walking in those things, or so she let herself believe. After taking another few deep breaths she was fully out of her vehicle, looking at the hospital looming in distance like a prison for the dead and dying. The Sioux Falls Hospital was disturbingly welcoming. _People should never like coming here_, Lex thought in disgust. It called out like a friend with its large bay windows and flower bed gardens at the entrance. It was saying, _please come and die._ Lex had to swallow the urge to jump back into her car.

One foot at a time, she made her way toward the Medical Center. Nurses, orderlies and Doctors all took notice of her and smiled, trying so hard to be so friendly. _Liars_, Lex said to herself, shifting uncomfortably. It was the clothing, she forced herself to believe. Prior to Lex getting on the plane, she had changed out of her hunting clothes and into her work suit made up of heels, a pencil skirt, a white button up shirt and a blazer. She looked devastatingly professional. She hated it.

Her main reason for going to Louisiana was for a software engineering contract with a video game company. Her hunt in the Bayou was just her killing two birds with one stone. But she considered getting onto a plan covered in dirt, smelling of gasoline would be a bad idea.

Walking in to the door forced her to take a momentary stop in trek. It was the smell. Anyone who said that hospitals didn't smell never took a real whiff of the place. They smelled of cleaning solution and medical ointment. It was nauseating. Lex choked down the smell making a direct V-line to the elevator and the ICU.

Intensive Care Unit. People who came here rarely made it out alive. If she thought the smell walking into the hospital was bad this place was worse. At least the main area did a good job of masking the smell of the dying. Here it was pungent and overwhelming. Over a dozen loved ones sat sleeping, crying, or just spaced out around a small waiting section. There were about thirty chairs surrounding a single array of TVs all playing the same boring show. No one here looked interested. If they were out here it meant someone they cared about was inside the gated doors.

Lex looked about. All sorts of medical types came to and from but no one stopped to say anything to anyone in the waiting room. Perhaps they didn't know what to say, or there was nothing they could say. A man walked to a woman sitting down at a desk right before the closed doors. It was apparent she was the gatekeeper. No one went through unless she felt they were worthy.

From her position, Lex was unable to hear the conversation, not that she needed to. She saw enough to get the gist. It was her turn. Lex rushed over to her. She was an older lady, with salt and pepper hair. Typically people have this white skirt idea of a nurse, but this woman wore green cotton pants, a matching shirt and the ugliest shoes she'd ever seen. Lex noted she looked warn and tired from the years of this job. She had seen a lot and nothing would be able to surprise her now. "Excuse me?"

"Mmm?" She didn't even look up from the computer screen.

"A father and two sons were involved in a car accident… they were brought here this morning. I was called…"

"Name," still no eye contact.

"Elroy McGilicuty."

"I meant your name."

"Alexis Fields" She was starting to get impatient.

"Sorry, we did not make a call to you."

"No, I know. The younger of the two called…"

"The ICU only allows family into the room, you'll have to wait until we can..."

That was all Lex needed. "Family? Family! That is my family in there. They are all I have!"

"Take a seat a Miss, I don't want to be forced to call the orderlies."

Lex folded her hands together in a desperate attempt to keep herself from blowing up. "Please call the orderlies. I'd like to see how well they detain me."

"Lex?"

She spun around the well known sound of his voice, and was meant by shock. He looked awful. His left eye was almost swollen shut, there were several deep cuts on his face and his clothing was covered in blood. But her heart fluttered and she was so happy to see that he was at least okay. He was a hunter. The damage looked back, but he'd been through worse.

Quickly she ran over to him wrapping her arms about his neck. He pulled her in and held her there for several long moments taking in the comfort of her arms and her touch. It took a great deal of effort to let her go. "I didn't realize that was you… I mean…"

_/I'm with you Sammy./ Dean said leaning up against the desk of the gatekeeper. /Who would've known how well you could clean up Lex. You actually look like girl./ He turned to the nurse. /This girl's with us./ He said, of course no one would hear him. He was a ghost. No one could see or heed him. Right now he was being forced to walk around watching his loved ones as they attempted to save his life. If they could._

"Holy shit Sam!" Lex reached up and softly touched his face. "You look like shit."

Sam didn't move from her touch, instead he accepted it. It felt strange to accept it. It wasn't Jessica, and he felt guilty for allowing himself to enjoy Lex's touch, but right now he needed. "It looks worse than it is."

_/I think I'm gonna be sick./ Dean turned his head away unable to stomach his young brother's dreadful attempts at flirting. /When I get back in my body I'm gonna have to teach you how to get a woman Sammy./_

Lex took a moment to collect herself, catching Sam's uncomfortably. "Has anything changed?" She said pulling away.

"Dad's awake." For a single moment he wished she hadn't pulled away but was thankful she did. His guilt was getting even worse thinking about his family's predicament.

"And Dean?"

Sam's silence was enough for Lex to get the idea. "Sam…"

"They can't know how bad he is until he wakes up…" He paused. "If…"

"Don't say that Sam! We're talking about Dean here. He's one tough son of a bitch. He'll come out of this."

_/Thank you Lex. At least someone besides me knows I'll be coming back alive./ Dean barked stepping between them almost yelling at Sam for doubting._

"I hope so…"

"Sam…" Lex turned away. What could she say? There was not much she could say. Right now the only thing that would make this all better is if Dean did wake up as good as new. She tried to find words only to catch a glimpse of something in Sam's hand. "What's that?"

Sam showed her the list John gave him. "I've gotta go to Bobby's. He's towing the impala back to his shop and Dad wants me to get some stuff."

_/You tell Bobby there will be no scrapping my car! I don't care how bad it is! Even if there is only one working part I'll fix her. Make her all new again. Do you hear me Sammy!/ Dean shouted. Obviously no one heard him, but it made him feel better to at least think someone could hear him. The Impala was his baby and he'd be damned if Bobby scrapped her._

Lex caught sight of a couple of ingredients on the list and had to force herself from swearing out loud. "Look, you've been here all day. Take my car, go to Bobby's get some food, maybe take a shower and a change of clothes. I'll stay. If anything changes I'll call you." Lex handed him a set of keys. "I promise I won't leave their side."

Sam wrapped his arms about her again for another long hold. "Thank you Lex. I didn't know who else to call."

"I would've been pissed if you hadn't called me. Now go."

Sam went to this nurse. "She's family. She needs to be able to go in there." The nurse did not look happy, and nodded curtly as she buzzed the door open for Lex to enter. "I'll be back in a few hours."

"I'll be here."

_Dean noted the look on Lex's face watching Sam leave. Lex cared a great deal for Sam. /You really do care for him… for us…/ Dean was truly surprised as he followed Lex through the corridors. /So it really isn't an act./ He could see her uneasiness but she rarely faltered. Dean would have wagered Lex would stop off at John's first. They were close, father-daughter close. But to his surprise she went to him first. His surprise continued to grow as he saw the tears forming in her eyes and run down her cheeks. Lex always came off as this tough as nails chick. She was crying… for him. _

As Lex reached Dean's side, she couldn't stop herself from turning away. Dean looked so broken. This was not the Dean she looked up to and tried to emulate. The Dean she knew from John's stories was tough, strong, smart and capable. He was the embodiment of who she wanted to be, he was like her brother Leon. He was the perfect hunter. This was a beaten and shattered twenty seven year old boy. Lex couldn't hold back the tears any longer. The knowledge of knowing this is was the future all hunters had to look forward to, scared her. It was worse knowing this was Dean. _What if this was Sam…_ the thought left a bad taste her in her mouth. It didn't matter which brother. This was not how the Winchester Family was to end. They deserve a hunter's death… not this…

Lex took a cautious step toward him wiping away the tears as they came, thankful no one else was in the room with her. She had a persona to keep up. If Dean could see her now, he'd probably consider her too emotional or something long those lines. The thought made her chuckle. "Sorry…" She said aloud. Even though an unconscious man was lying before her, it felt wrong of her to laugh. "I was just thinking if you could see me crying you'd say something about it. Leon always did, and you remind me so much of Leon. Maybe that's why we butt heads so much. You are so much like Leon, and I hate that. I don't want you to be like Leon…"

_Dean couldn't help but be shocked. From the first time they met he made it known he didn't trust her nor think she was a capable hunter. After The Hellfire Club, he respected her greatly as a hunter, but the trust… it was hard for anyone to gain his trust though she was quickly earning it. They had a few phone conversations, one of which was him telling her not to go after the vampires that got away because they would kill her. He told her to wait for them help. During that conversation she made it known he had an "older brother complex" and she didn't need an older brother. Her exact words were 'I had an older brother, he's dead and I'm not looking for a replacement,' and then she said she could handle a couple of vampires, especially ones scared and on the run. Dean wanted to continue to argue with her. In fact, he was pissed that Sam and John called her to take care of their vampire mess. The only reason he let go was because they had other fish to fry. Like the yellow eyed demon…and the Colt.._

She took a moment to gather her thoughts. "You have to come back Dean. I know we've only known each other a couple of months, but I've known about you two for years. John use to tell me all these stories about his two boys. I made it my goal to earn your respect Dean, not just as a hunter but someone you can trust and rely on. I can't do that if you don't come back to us. And if you can hear me and you remember this when you wake up, I'll deny everything." Lex took a long pause. "Ah hell Dean, don't come back because of me and my stupid monologue… come back for Sam and your Dad, they'd kill each other without you around to play referee. They need you now more than ever. With everything that's happened, I honestly don't know if they will last together without you. You're the glue holding your family together…."

_/I will come back Lexi. I promise/There was something in his voice that caused him to be taken aback. He realized in this moment he had this urge to protect her and it scared him. It wasn't that he didn't trust her competence as a hunter, or her loyalty… it was because he was supposed to protect her and he didn't want that responsibility. It was easier for him to push himself away from her than to try and understand this feeling… or maybe he was just going crazy. After all, he was currently walking around a hospital as his body sat hooked up to a whole bunch of monitors._

Lex ran her hands through her strawberry hair unsure of what else to do. There was nothing else for her to do. On her way here, she made several calls to people, other contacts, looking for anyone who might know anyone who could help. Eli was even on the case looking up old school lore to try and find anything. Nothing and so all she could do was wait.

She sucked in a stifling breath, leaned down and kissed Dean on the forehead. "Come back to them…" she whispered and walked out.

Before she stepped into John's room she took a moment to gather her wits. It took several minutes before she felt confident enough to face him. He didn't even realize she was there. His eyes were adverted to the far corner of the room and it looked like he wasn't there. It was like no one was home. Lex choked down some tears seeing how badly he was banged up. His arm was broken, he'd sustained a lot of deep cuts and bruises. The most significant damage was the only thing no one could see, his heart. He was quickly losing one son… and about to lose another.

"Hey John…"

He snapped back to reality. Instantly several different emotions ran across his face. Happiness to be seeing Lex. Anger that she was here when she should be as far away from this place as possible, and confusion about why she was here and how she knew to come here. "Sam called you. I didn't realize you two were getting so close."

"Starting to see the flaw in your plan regarding us meeting."

"Yes. Lex you really shouldn't be here."

"Not, how are you doing Lex? I am glad you are here Lex… no I'm getting … 'you shouldn't be here Lex…' Maybe that's because you plan on summoning Azazel here."

_Dean busted through the room to his father's side. /Dad! Please tell me she isn't serious!/ Dean swung around and pushed against his father's bed. /Dad please tell me the truth… I'm dying and you want to call Yellow eyes here?/_

John looked away from her quickly. "Lex…"

"Save it John. I saw the list of ingredients you gave Sam to pick up. Given that he walked out of here and this place is still intact, he doesn't know."

_/What are you planning dad…/_

"You didn't…"

"… tell him what you're planning? No. But do you honestly think Bobby won't? Damn it John! The moment Sam finds out he's going to be pissed. Though his first thought is that you plan to go toe to toe with Azazel… Why in the hell…"

"Lex, I have my reasons."

"You always do and let me guess, you don't ever plan to share with the class?" She paused a moment laughing at herself. "Of course not. That's not who you are, is it? I've known you since I was twelve years old John! That's ten years of my life and in those ten years you've never changed your ways, even after everything!"

"Lex, please."

She sucked in a breath, quickly pushing her anger aside. Right now was not the time. "You should go see your son. I'll go grab you some java… yes I know black."

"Thank you Lexi."

_/Why dad? I'm dying and you want to have a show down with Azazel. Please say something!/ But of course no one could hear him._

She took a moment, thinking about just walking out but something stopped her. "If neither you or Bobby man up and tell him… I will. I swear. I care a lot for him John. A lot, and he has a right to know what his father is planning…" With that said, Lex walked out the door.

_/Damn it Dad! What are you planning! Why summon a demon! God damn you dad! God damn you!/_


	3. Chapter 3 - I Think I Need A Drink

After fifteen long minutes, Lex was able to find a decent representation of coffee. It smelled like coffee and it looked like coffee and though it barely tasted like coffee it really didn't matter. The idea behind grabbing something to eat or drink was purely to keep the mind off of the situation at hand. In the end, the coffee would get cold and the food would remain untouched.

Lex put a couple of dollars into the vending machine which happily sucked it out of her hands. It clicked releasing a cup into a little holder then after several moments black liquid began to pour. The task was so mundane but allowing herself to be irritated by it was easier than to continuously fight off her growing concerns and fears.

So far three of the four contacts had gotten back to her and everything but the relevant came up in conversation. They wanted to talk about a possible this, or a probable that. It wasn't until she directly asked them when they told her they had squat. Her last resort was Elijah, but deep down she already knew the truth.

The machine buzzed and released the cup into her grasp, and the same time her phone began to vibrate in her bra. Another reason she hated wearing suit clothing, if they had pockets they were too small to hold anything useful, and Lex refused to carry a purse. She doubled check her six to make sure no one was watching before she pulled out. "Eli…"

/How is everyone doing?/

"John's awake, but colder now than ever before. Last I saw of him was off to Dean's room unwilling to speak to anyone… Sam is breaking down. I had to all but force him out of the hospital… and then there is Dean." She leaned up against the wall with a sigh. "Please tell me you have something. Anything…"

Eli paused. That was never a good sign. /Lexi…/

"Damn it…"

/I even consulted a couple neurologists, top in their field, and every one of them said the same thing, the longer he remains in a coma the less likely he will wake up. As for the other side of the coin, most of the medical lore I know of doesn't help when the condition is not 'supernaturally' based. There's nothing about how to wake someone out of a coma or hell fix someone's head from a concussion./

"Meaning we need to find a faith healer with a reaper in his pocket…"

/Or make a deal with demon./

"So we really are siding John on this. He's got Sam picking up the ingredients to summon Azazel here."

/And Sam didn't blow a gasket?/

Lex smelled the coffee in her hand and then sneered at it. Okay, so it didn't smell like coffee. She decided the four cups she had as she dodged through the airports would be enough for her until she could find something better. She sighed and leaned up against the wall. "He doesn't know."

/So there are things you aren't willing to tell him. I was wondering if there would ever be a line./ Lex caught the cheap shot in his voice remarking about all the other things Lex divulged to the youngest Winchester.

"Shut up! I am really hoping Bobby tells him, or John… if neither do then I will, though I would rather it not be me."

/Because you don't want to be the one who's at the receiving end of that blown fuse, but how do you think he's gonna react when he realizes you knew and didn't tell him./

The thought never occurred to her. "Damn you."

/You are one of the cleverest people I know Lexi, but sometimes you are stupid. This is why you will never beat me in chess./

Lex could hear the sound of a bell ringing in the background. "Get going to class and thanks for all your help Eli."

/I feel ridiculous going to class when you are all at the hospital…./

"I know, but at least you are doing something productive. If anything changes, I'll call you immediately. I promise." Lex didn't wait for an answer, instead she just hung up the phone and slipped it back into her bra.

She made her way back to John grabbing a glass of water off a lunch cart making its rounds about the hall. She reached Dean's room and noticed John just sitting there, blankly starring at his dying son. She wanted to say something, but the words escaped her. What could she say to a man who was watching one son die, unable to do anything and the other falling out of reach through hatred and anger? Nothing. That's what she could say.

Seeing John like this was tearing Lex up inside. This man was her mentor and fatherly figure. He was supposed to be mentally strong and physically capable. He was her hero, her superman, in the 'not Louise Lane' way. In this moment, she finally got to see how human he truly was.

As she let out a sigh a cold shiver ran through body, and only for the briefest of moments she thought she actually saw her breath. To anyone else it would have just been a passing thought, but to Lex, who was raised a hunter, knew differently. Immediately, her hunting instincts kicked in. She quickly drew in another breath and released it, but this time, nothing. There was no cold shiver, or puff of air.

She decided to chalk it up to wishful thinking and sleep deprivation. It wouldn't be the first time she thought there was something when there wasn't.

"Is everything okay?" John finally noticed Lex standing at the door. "You look like you felt something."

Lex reached out the coffee to John. "Yeah, no… it's nothing." John took the offered cup with his good arm looking down at the ground almost embarrassed. It was obvious he hated being this emotionally vulnerable, but his attention instantly returned to Dean taking one last look at his son before he evacuated the room. Lex followed him, "do you think he will take the deal?"

The question almost made John stop in his tracks, almost. "The colt is the only weapon we have that can stop him. He'll want to make sure we don't have it."

The two hunters made their way to John's room where he slowly maneuvered his way into bed. Normally this was a simple task but it became apparent just how physically damaged John was. His left arm was broken, several ribs were cracked, and his body was one big bruise. It must have been great pains to move but he did so with ease, despite it all. Lex would have offered her help but she already knew he would turn it down. She did the only thing she knew would help. "Make sure you talk down Dean. Make him less appealing. You know, make Azazel think Dean's life is worth a single bullet. Though, I'd refrain from mentioning the whole hunter thing that might make him reconsider taking the deal on principle alone."

John finally gave a weak smile, but it was better than nothing. "I'll take that into consideration."

Lex's bra buzzed. John threw her a look. "Don't ask…" She set down her water on the little food tray and pulled it out. "Sam's about ten out." Before John spoke, Lex cut him off. She didn't know what he was going to say and she didn't want to know. "I'm gonna go meet him. And for once, you might want to consider letting the people you love in on your plans. Sam might surprise you."

* * *

Sam slammed the car door despite his best efforts to keep his anger subsided. He should've known all along what his father was planning. He should have known. It was just like his dad to want revenge. John didn't care about saving Dean or that the demon he was going to summon wanted Lex for some unknown purpose. No, all John cared about himself and his revenge.

Sam fought the duffle bag from the trunk of the small car, threw it over his shoulder in rage, and smashed the hood closed. He was hoping he could get all frustrations out now before seeing John but the more he allowed his anger to show the angrier he became by this whole situation.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed people watching him, concerned. Usually he would've given a damn about them and their looks. He would take notice and he would consider their thoughts in reference to him and his action, but not now, not today. He stalked into the hospital, barely noticing Lex as she came around the corner. It wasn't until he was almost on top of her. "You need to get out of here."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

Sam grabbed her by the arm and directed her toward the door, putting her keys in her hand. "Dad's going to be summoning the Demon here. Apparently his revenge trumps Dean. I don't want you here, in case the demon decides he wants you." Lex's adverting eyes gave her away. "You already knew he was going to bring the demon here."

"Not entirely."

"What the hell does that mean?" His anger was getting worse.

"I saw a couple of the ingredients on the list. Together they can either be a protection ward or a summoning spell. Knowing your dad…" Lex was desperately trying to defend herself, but even she had a hard time defending John. She knew how he was, maybe not as well as Sam, but she knew him well enough.

"And you didn't tell me? You're just as bad as he is." That was a low blow. Sam could see the look of shock and disbelief in Lex's green eyes. He realized too late that his mouth spoke before his brain could tell it to stop. He was already starting to regret his statement. Lex was nothing like John, nothing at all.

She knew enough to know that Sam loved John but hated him too. The thought that she was put into that category scared her. She wanted to be painted in a better picture to Sam. "Damn it Sam, I wasn't entirely sure. I didn't want to start a fire I couldn't put out, so before I told you I asked him."

Sam manically laughed, "Did he actually give you an answer?"

"No," she hesitated.

"Of course not, he never does."

Lex begged, "Give your dad a chance to explain himself before…"

"There is nothing to explain Lexi. His revenge is the only thing he has, everything else comes second, including Dean and me." Sam took in a stifled breath. "Please Lexi, I don't want the demon to get his hands on you."

Before Lex could say another word Sam was gone, disappearing in the crowd, off to give his two cents to John. Lex threw her hands into the air in utter defeat. There was no talking to either of them. Lex struggled with the idea of going after him. She thought maybe she could play referee but then considered just letting them duke it out on their own terms. Both ideas had their pros and cons.

Lex rubbed her temples; she decided it would be best to let them have at it. There was nothing she could say… no there was nothing she would say that could make this situation any better. Sam was ready to fight with John, this was bound to happen, no matter what she said or didn't say. Lex leaned up against Dean's room. "And this is why you are needed. I don't know how you do it." Lex peaked her head out the door. The halls echoed with Sam's voice, and then came John's. "John always told me…"

Beep…

Lex shot her head back toward Dean.

Beep…

Then to his monitor. His heart monitor. His heart stopped…

"HELP! I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Lex shouted smashing the emergency button behind the bed. Lex laid a delicate hand in his cheek. "Don't do this Dean. They need you…. Damn it Dean!"

She felt a strong arm touch her. Her first reaction was to defend until she realized it was a doctor. "Please step back Miss. We need room."

Lex, in a daze, nodded and did as she was told making her way out the door. Nurses and doctors piled into the room, each one trying to save him. Sam raced down the hall taking a hold of Lex's shoulders. "Lex…"

"Sam…"

Sam pushed passed her to get a clear look at the doctors and Dean. With each defibrillation of the heart, with each shock Lex closed her eyes tighter while Sam continued to silently beg for a miracle to save Dean's life.

And then his miracle was answered. Something happened. Dean… he was okay… or at least as okay as he was moments before. Lex exhaled her breath, beyond thankful. Sam, however, looked like he saw a ghost. Then it occurred to her, if he saw a ghost he would have the look of a hunter… Lex ran her hands threw her hair. "What's wrong Sam?" Sam eyes darted around the hallways, looking for something. Maybe he did see a ghost. "Sam?"

"I need an Ouija board."

"A what?"

Sam laughed, "A weegie board."

"To communicate…." Then she remembered the feeling she got, the cold shutter. "You think Dean's a ghost? But he's still alive."

Sam glanced back at his brother's body. "He could be having an out of body experience. A glass of water in dad's room fell off the table smashing to the floor and then just now. I swore I heard Dean's voice. Wait, that look…"

"Before you came back I walked into Dean's room and for a split second I could see my breath. But I ignored it because…" She gestured toward Dean.

"Humor me."

"Fine. But I'm coming. I seriously need to get out of this shit." Lex noted her clothing. "It is starting to itch and annoy, and I need a breather from this place."


	4. Chapter 4 - And The Deal Was Struck (Ed)

The drive into town was quieter than silence, it was deafening. The air in the car was lukewarm at best. Sam made it known he was still frustrated with Lex. Truthfully, he felt betrayed. She picked John's side over his. Though honestly, he knew he shouldn't be hurt by her actions. Lex knew John for almost 10 years and after everything they'd gone through it only made sense that her loyalties would lay with him. But Sam still couldn't help himself. He was truly hoping he meant more to Lex.

It took fifteen minutes to find anything decent, and using the word 'decent' was kind.

Pulling into 'Renee's' was like pulling into the wrong side of the tracks. The building, once white, was now a disgusting shade of green from the long harsh winters and rainy summer months. Strips of mildewed paint clung lifelessly from corners of the building revealing the molding wood underneath. The windows looked as if they hadn't been cleaned since this place opened. The screen door almost fell off its hinges as the lightest of winds passed through. Had it not been for the brightly colored neon stars, moon, and tarot reading sign, this place would have looked deserted.

Lex raised a cautious brow toward Sam. "We're really going in there?"

Sam swallowed hard getting the same creeped out feeling as Lex, "It's the only place we've come across that might carry an Ouija board."

"Is it even open?" Sam pointed to a small black and orange 'OPEN' sign hanging just inside the main door. It was barely noticeable through the caked on dirt and grim. "This is how all bad horror movies start ya know, and the hot chick is usually one of the first to get knocked off," Lex pointed out. "Give me a second to get changed."

"Seriously?"

Lex glared at him, "You don't seriously expect me to walk in there dressed like this and completely unarmed do you? Turn around, and don't peek."

"You're really serious."

"Hell yeah I am. I don't go anywhere that sketchy without being armed." Lex motioned Sam to turn around and face the door while she maneuvered into the backs seat of the small Sudan. This was not her first quick car change, in fact, she was well practiced. It only took a few seconds for her to unbutton her blouse and bra, slip into her sports bra and t-shirt all the while keeping hidden from the view of the street and Sam.

"Sometimes you sound just like Dean," Sam said keeping his eyes adverted as best as he could. Every now and again he would fight down the urge to peek in the review mirror, but then thought about Lex kicking his ass and it deterred him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing," Lex asked as she fought with the skirt, trying to slip it down and over her holey jeans.

Sam shrugged, "It's a good thing."

This was too good to pass up. "Sam, is there something you need to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Should I be concerned?"

"Concerned about what?"

"That the only reason you and I have hit it off so well is because you have a thing for Dean?" There was a quick moment of triumphant across her face as she freed the skirt from its confines' which was multiplied by the sudden realizing running across Sam's face as he caught her meaning.

"What!" Sam's head spun around so fast Lex thought he might have snapped it.

She laughed, "You walked right into it."

"Finished getting changed," he demanded, but the anger he tried to convey was hinder by the smile on his face and the chuckle under his breath. He rolled his eyes adverting them back to the window. "I meant…"

"I know what ya meant." Lex grabbed a pair of indoor soccer shoes and slipped them on. "And I'm happy to know ya think so highly of me. Now let's get going." Lex pulled out a small .22 from her bag and slipped it into the back of her pants belt before putting on a black leather jacket to cover her piece. "Let's find you a Ouji Board."

"It's pronounced Ouija." Lex shrugged opening the door to the back of the car and letting herself out.

Even the smell said this place was dead. Something died here and left to rot. Lex began to beg Sam with her eyes, wanting to go back to the hospital. Then it occurred to her how bad this place must be if she was willing to go back to that hell hole.

Sam was apologetic but he continued his trek toward the door. The stairs looked just as bad as the rest of the building, and far less stable. Sam decided to go first. If he could make, Lex should be okay, or at least that was the theory. He put one foot on the first step, it groaned under his weight. Sam could have sworn that it dropped a few inches too, but it held. Three steps later and he was at the door. Lex followed suit, with just as much caution.

As they pressed on through the door, the hinges squeaked. The sound reminded them of nails on a chalk board and the both shuddered at the sound. Their sense of smell was attack by the waves of incense hitting them from all directions. It was obvious the owner of the place needed something to combat with the smell from outside. The room was so foggy thanks to the smoke that seeing became a challenge and dodging the merchandise around the room became a game. Adding to the entertainment was the space allotted for moving, or the lack there of. It didn't matter which way she turned, she was finding herself almost about to elbow something off a shelf or kick something very expensive with her feet. Lex considered the old saying 'you break it you bought it' and realized just how clever the owner of this place was.

"Hello!" Sam called out.

Lex ran through every horror movie she'd ever seen and considered how many of them started out just like this. _Insert any one of them here_, she thought bitterly. "Look Sam, I don't think anyone is her…"

Both of them heard a noise from the back room, if there was a back room. Neither one could see far enough to tell. But they were both hunters, and they didn't need to see to pinpoint a sound. Lex reached for her gun. Sam, however, reached out his arm to stop her from taking aim. "Hello, we're looking for something…"

Coming out of the smoke appeared a little old lady. She barely reached Sam's belt and was as big around as she was tall. She walked hunched over like the hunchback of Notre dame. The only thing keeping her upright was a rather unique walking staff. And as she walked her body jingled out of rhythm from all the gold and jewelry hanging from her snow white hair and pastel colored clothing. Upon closer inspection Sam could see she had a cataract in one eye while the other was as blue as the ocean. Her good eye caught sight of Sam causing a toothless grin to sweep across her face. "Can I help you two," she asked. Her voice was overly friendly, almost too much.

"Is that staff made from Amboyna," Lex questioned, intrigued.

Until this point, the gypsy seemed more fascinated with Sam taking little to no interest in Lex. But now the old woman seemed truly shocked. It was hard to tell if was because of Lex's question, or Lex. She continued to glance between Lex and her cane while her smile broadened. "It's a rare find for a youngling to know of such rare woods." The woman continued to smile, but her eyes stayed with Lex, making the hunter extremely nervous.

Lex was now wishing she'd kept her mouth shut. "A hobby." Lex remarked taken aback by the woman's stare. She turned her back to gypsy and pulled Sam's ear to her. "Find your damned board and let's get out of here. This woman's really starting to creep me out." Lex took one last look at the old gypsy before she turned her back on them and pretended to look around at the merchandise for sale at the farthest end of the store.

The gypsy's eyes followed Lex until Sam spoke up again. "I'm looking for an Ouija board. I was hoping you might have one."

The old woman's good eye finally adverted away from Lex only to glare at Sam. "You have a kind soul boy but if you allow yourself to succumb, your soul will shatter and you will lose everything you hold dear, including her." Sam tried to question the old woman but she stopped him. "She is valuable and vulnerable, keep her hidden, and keep her safe. Make sure they never find her."

"Who," Sam demanded.

"You already know the answer to that boy. Now let's find you that board shall we." The gyspy smiled her toothless grin and expertly maneuvered her way through the mounds of items for sale. Everything looked old, fragile and easily breakable much like the woman Sam followed.

Several times Sam tried to talk with her but the woman wouldn't have any of it. She found the board and passed it off to Sam, saying little to nothing more than sale pitches on other items he might find interesting. The only word Sam was able to get in edgewise was asking for the price and then handed her a couple of twenties.

The gypsy greedily took the money, wished them a 'blessed' day and escorting them out the door in a hurry. The entire ride back to the hospital was clouded by the old hag's words. His soul would shatter? Was she talking about the 'Yellowed Eyed' demon? Did this have something to do with him and the other kids like him? Deep down, he knew it to be true.

But what the hell did she mean about Lexi?

When they met Lex a few months ago, Yellow Eyes made a ball dropping appearance expressing that she was important to him. Even John asked his sons to protect her but they didn't know why. Strangely enough, it never occurred to either of the Winchester boys to ask. It just felt right. The idea suddenly appeared unusual to Sam because he questioned everything his father asked, except this.

"You're awfully quiet Sammy... Crushing on the old gypsy?" Lexi laughed. Sam said nothing. "Sam? Hello?"

He shook his head, "yeah what?"

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit. I may have only seen it a couple of times but I know that look, you're deep in thought. What's up?"

"Just concerned for Dean," Sam lied.

Lex wanted to call his bluff, but then considered her own actions today. If she was allowed her secrets Sam should be allowed his.

The rest of the ride back to the hospital was much like the ride in. Silent. But it took a lot less time. Once they arrived Sam bolted up to the ICU. Lex followed suit.

Just before Sam entered Dean's room he took a moment to consider everything that happened over the last forty eight hours. Saving their father from the demons, finding out that Yellow Eyes took over their dad, the car accident and ending up on this place, seeing Dean literally on his dying bed, and then the old Hag. Then he started to considered the last few months of his life, Jessica dying, looking for their father, the adventures Dean and he lived through – dozens of them, and of course meeting Lex.

Everything that happened to Sam, good and bad, all gave him insight and he realized he couldn't take anything for granted. So he did the only thing that made sense, he reached for Lex's arm pulling her into him passionately kissing her. She wasn't the first girl he kissed since Jessica but she was most certainly more meaningful.

Forgetting about his broken cheek and bruise face he smiled, "It just occurred to me that life is short and seeing Dean like this made me realize I didn't want to die without at least doing that once. And I don't want to continue being hurt over something so stupid."

_/ That's my boy! Though it sucks it took for me to be dying before you manned up!/ Dean chuckled leaning up against the wall. /I never realized how cool it would be to be a ghost… although having a reaper on my ass is not my idea of a Sunday picnic if ya know what I mean./ Dean raised a brow. /No of course you don't know what I mean. You can't hear me./_

Lex, who was utterly shocked, pulled away completely unsure of what to say, which was far from the norm for her. Lex was full of witty remarks for most given situations, but this one. "Sam…" Lex quickly readjusted and regrouped back to her cool calm nature hiding the sheer excitement rippling through her body. "Hopefully, it won't be the last, but right now you have a date with Dean. I'll go check up on your dad. Let me know how it turns out."

Lex turned on her heels toward John's room, glancing over her shoulder at every other step to see him disappear through the door. The moment he was out of eye shot Lex threw her arms into the air doing a ballet spin to help her happiness escape. Amidst the turn, Lex almost landed on a male nurse. "Sorry…" she said sheepishly disappearing into John's room.

_/It's good to know that Sammy can make you that happy Lex. I just wish you'd let him see it./ _

* * *

Lex took in a collective breath before she could confront John. She wanted to remain collected and centered. Tonight was the night when he would… Lex entered the room only to see it void of anything John Winchester. Her stomach sank. She knew instantly he left to make a deal with a demon. The duffel bag Sam brought was gone, including all the ingredients and the Colt.

She began to consider John and his normal hunting tactics. He would go somewhere out of the way of victims. He would go somewhere hidden but close to keep an eye on his boys. He would want privacy and he would want somewhere he could have the upper hand, if that was possible with Azazel involved. Translation: John would stay in the hospital where not many people traveled. The roof… no… too open. The stair well? Again too open, and left too much room for passersby. Lex racked her brain trying to think of possible empty areas he might use… maybe an empty surgery room…

That's when the light switch went off in her mind. The Broiler Room. Lex passed the door several times this afternoon. It was the perfect place. It was the only place no one else really cared to go near except for maintenance workers. Lex checked her watch, and at this time of the day it was likely most of employees were gone leaving only a small skeleton crew to handle any serious disasters.

After recounting the rounds in her .22, Lex shoved it back into her belt loop and raced out of the John's room toward the boiler room. It was left cracked open. John was planning on coming back out this way. Lex checked her six to make sure no one saw her as she quietly slipped through the door.

Heat and steam hit her face as she trekked through the lower realms of the hospital. This was like a whole new world of pipes and equipment. This was a far cry from tracking prey in the woods. One, they left tracks in the mud and dirt; two, most of the time they didn't know they were being tracked; and three, this prey was John… Lex did her best. She considered everything she knew about John, though it would only get her so far. This area was like a maze of tubes and doorways. The hospital was hundreds of thousands of square feet, and John could be in any hidden nook. Lex's only saving grace was knowing John wouldn't stray too far from his boys.

As she rounded another corner, off in the distance she could overhear talking…. "You conjuring me John… I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them…" It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who that was. Lex immediately took off towards the voices.

"I could always shoot you." That was John, which meant he had the colt out. At least he wasn't planning to go down without a fight. Honestly, Lex was hoping she would have more time to convince this decision out of John, but apparently he was set on making this deal. She ducked passed a pipe here or a squeezed through an small opening there while trying to be as quiet as she could.

"You could always miss." The demon said with laughter in his voice. "And you only got one try dontcha."

Silently, Lex came upon them. It appeared Azazel had taken over one of the skeleton crew workers. Beyond John were two more orderlies, big ones. Azazel wasn't playing around. "Did you honestly think you could trap me?"

A sly grin creeped across John's face, "Oh, I don't want to trap you." He went silent and dropped the Colt. "I wanta make a deal."

Lex swallowed hard leaning up against one of the larger pipes trying to get a better look at the situation. She needed to see Azazel, the looks on his face, the thoughts running through his head, the language of his body. "This is very unseemly… making deals with devils." By his stance, it seemed like he actually is considering it. "How do I know this isn't another trick?"

"It's no trick." Despite the desperate look in his eyes to save Dean's life, John played it cool just like he always did. "I will give you the colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean." Azazel paced around John, almost intrigued at the deal. "You've got to bring him back."

Azazel's face cracked with a despicable grin. "Why John you're a sentimentalist. If only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean." John took her advice, down play Dean's importance.

"Don't be so sure. He killed some people very special to me." She didn't know about that part though. Azazel took a moment to consider John's words. "But still, you're right he isn't much of a threat and neither is your other son of course. You know the truth right… about Sammy and the other children." This tugged at Lex's heart strings… what about Sam? What on earth was he talking about? Sam and the other children?

"Yeah, I've known for a while." _Know what John? What is this about, John?_ Lex already knew the answer however, it was about Sam's visions. Sam only ever mentioned it a couple of times, mostly he talked about the splitting headaches they caused, and his growing concern about why he was getting them. He strayed away from ever giving Lex too much detail.

"But Sam doesn't does he? You've been playing dumb!"

"Can you bring Dean back?" John's face was hard as a rock. He was officially done playing Azazel's games. He wanted to get right to the heart of the matter, the reason why John called him here. "Yes, or no."

"No." He took a pause enjoying the moment. "But I know someone who can. It's not a problem."

"Good, but before I give you the gun, I'm gonna wanna make sure Dean's okay… with my own eyes." He added just to make sure the terms of the deal were clear.

"Oh John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" _Not as far as I can throw you Azazel_, Lex mentally answered for John. John merely just shook his head, snickering at the demon. Azazel shrugged his shoulders, "Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John… not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot." Lex sucked in a deep breath. What else could the damned demon want? He was getting the Colt, the only weapon that could kill him. What more is there?

"With what?"

"There's something else I want as much as that gun… maybe more." Azazel's eyes were hard. He was serious. Thought after thought raced through her brain as she tried to consider what else this god forsaken beast wanted. Azazel's eyes never wavered, almost like he was looking into…

"Take mine!" She screamed coming around the corner, dodging a pipe as she escaped her hiding place.

Azazel smiled, "I wondered how long it would take for you to come out and play."

"Alexis, get out of here, now," John yelled. It was the first time John ever yelled at her.

"Damn it John! He wants your soul! You…"

John stopped listening to her. Instead, he turned his back on her, ignoring anything else she had to say. In that moment, Lex realized John too figured out what the devil wanted and didn't care. He would do anything to save Dean's life. "This has nothing to do with her."

Azazel nodded at the orderlies to escort Lex out. "He's right little girl, this is grown up time. Besides Lexi, as I've told you before you're far too valuable to me alive, soul and all."

Lex felt the muscularly demonic hands wrap around her waist and arms. She tried to fight them off but her heart wasn't in it. "John, your soul! If you make this deal you're soul will be trapped in hell! John think about your boys! Think about how messed …."

"I'm doing this for them Lex. A father should never bury his children, his children should bury him."

"Be gentle with her, ya hear. I need her intact." Azazel joked as the demonic orderlies picked up the desperately fighting Lex. "Do we have a deal John?"

"Yes." His voice never faltered, never cracked, never skipped a beat.

Lex's heart sank as another small piece was ripped out. Another one of her family was about to die. Tears sprang to her eyes, "No! John! They need you! Alive!" She begged and screamed. The demons threw her just outside one of the doors and closed it behind them. Lex landed with a thud but was quickly on her feet smashing the door with her fists. It wouldn't budge, but she continued to pound and hit out of pure frustration and pain.

Through the window she could see Azazel and John sealing the deal with a kiss, like most deals made with devils and demons. Then Azazel's demonic aura disappeared leaving the man he was possessing helplessly dead on the ground. John pressed by the orderlies and opened the door, ready to face the wrath of Alexis Fields.

"You bastard," she screamed through the sobs and tears, throwing fist after fist into his chest. "Did you even consider how Sam and Dean would feel! You're their father, god damn it! They need you! I need you!"

John reached out his good arm and embraced Lex, loving her like he always had, as a father. "You've always been like a daughter to me." He paused letting her go, "Sam and Dean, they don't know it, but they are going to need you now more than ever. Be there for them. Keep them together, help keep them strong. Okay?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"And continue to watch over Sam, if something happens… if he changes…"

Lex gulped down some tears, "What do you know John… what haven't you told them?"

"Just make sure Sam stays with us okay."

Lex closed her eyes trying to force down even more tears quickly coming but she couldn't and they ran down her cheeks like rivers. She nodded, agreeing to John's demands. "Stop wasting your last minutes talking to me, go say goodbye to your sons." Lex said with the only amount of command she could muster.

John smiled kissing her on the forehead, like he always did before he left. It was his way of saying goodbye, but this time it would be for good. "You're dad would've been proud of you kid. He always was." He let her go and raced to his sons' sides.

Images began to dance in her head of all the times she spent with John. They would spend days wandering in the woods while he trained her how to track. They would spend hours at a shooting range until she could hit the target every time center mass. He would come every few months with more stories about his sons, and as he told those stories his eyes would glow with pride.

Lex was thankful she was alone. Her anger rose to the surface and she did the only thing she could think of to release it. With all the force she could, she ran her fist in and through the dry wall into the brick wall beyond. She needed the physical pain to forget about the mental pain, but it didn't work. She pulled out her hand. It was bloody and probably broken but she didn't care. The tears and loss hit her like a tidal wave of grief. She realized the last person she looked up to, loved, and respected would be dead in a matter minutes. Lex dropped to her knees holding her broken hand balling as hard as she could wanting to get out every tear drop she could before she was forced to face Sam and Dean.


	5. Chapter 5 - How Death Affects Us All

Off in the distance flames rose into night toward the heavens above. It was a sweet and bitter farewell to a man many respected, few loved. Twenty-three years John spent his life hunting down the paranormal and supernatural. He didn't live the life of a hunter for the praise and the thanks. John choose to live the life of seclusion and death so others didn't have to. The number of lives he saved was in the hundreds. The number of lives he affected… countless. His existence in this world caused a ripple of change affecting so many, yet most of those lives would never know.

But how many loved him? Those lives could be counted on a single hand, and they were all there watching his body burn. The hunter's funeral. Each loved one crying their own tears for their own reasons. Each one feeling the emptiness swelling up inside. Each one burdened with truths from a dying man's last words of good-bye.

For Sam, it was the kindness his father showed. It was his father asking, almost begging for them to stop arguing. For Dean, it was the love his father showered him with just before leaving him a heavy tax that would slowly claim his soul. For Lex, it was a mentor asking her to watch of his sons; to be there for them even if they didn't want it.

Yet, no one knew what the old man said to the other. So each one remained secluded within their own mind, unsure of what the future held, weighted down by a burden they weren't sure they could handle.

* * *

Lex licked a few drops of liquor from her lips in frustration swirling the almost empty bottle in her hand deep in buzzed thought. She was a mixed up emotional mess. This meant drinking was probably not the best idea, but it seemed to be the only one to make any sense, if sense could be found on a night like this. So, Lex took another long swig of her Irish whiskey while she watched the flames continue to die.

Sam and Dean would probably still be there and Bobby, from what she heard about him, was drowning his sorrows in a bottle of gin, or maybe rum. It wouldn't be whiskey; Lex stole that bottle for her trek through Bobby's mile wide forest of cars. After many imbibes and several long minutes, Lex found the perfect location to watch the fire from afar. It was on top a heap of rust about six cars high, and towered over the rest. The real trick was the climb. She wasn't exactly inebriated but she wasn't sober either and though she never cared for drinking, tonight the bottle was her friend and she didn't want to lose it. Taking notice of the smashed out driver's side window, Lex took aim and threw the bottle into the cab of the top truck. Lex dug her fingers into the opening between the first two cars and began to pull herself up. Lex found car climbing to be much like rock climbing except her foot holds were steal doors, busted review mirrors, flat tires, and bent metal. A couple of times Lex had to awkwardly maneuver to reach a new hand grip, but for the most part, it was easy. Once she pulled herself to the top of the heap she had perfect view of the fire off in the distance just outside Bobby's impressive collection of rust. She reached into the driver's seat, pulled out the bottle and placed it in the gap between the windshield and hood before pulling herself up. The metal groaned and popped under the new weight, but remained stable.

Much like a dog, Lex shifted around the hood looking to find the most comfortable spot while steering clear of the broken glass. Once comfort was reached, Lex raised to bottle to the sky. "This is to you John." She took a long unhealthy gulp and watched the silhouette of John Winchester's sons.

* * *

Two hours later…

Sam and Dean walked back to Bobby's in silence. What could they say to each other?

Sam really wanted to apologize to Dean for all the arguments he started with dad. He wanted to apologize for all the fights Dean had to break up. But what he really wanted to apologize for was walking out on Dean two years ago to run off to college. At the time it seemed so needed and necessary, but now it was nothing more than a stupid trivial belated moment of teenage angst.

Dean, on the other hand, was burdened by the thought of killing his own brother, his protectee. Since Dean nothing more than four years old, he became Sam's guardian. It was always his job… 'watch out for Sammy' that's what his father would say. But now his father was telling him to kill Sam? And what about this feeling he couldn't get rid of. Dean had a black pit in his heart and soul, and it wouldn't go away, in fact it was getting bigger. He couldn't help but consider their father's death as a sacrifice to keep him alive. He had to stop thinking about it. Dean rubbed his face trying to displace any emotion he might be showing in front of Sam.

Off in the distance a pack of coyote scavenged for food. The last remainder of the burial fire crackled and popped as the ambers died down. The warm summer wind blew through the trees and brushed against their swollen tear-stricken faces. Metal creaked and unclosed doors shuttered. Usually, such noises caused the two hunters to be ready, but at Bobby's place the sounds were normal and welcomed. Besides the impala, Bobby's house was the only place they knew to call home.

At one time Bobby Singer's house was beautiful. Once it was bright with baby blue siding, navy shutters, and white trim. The yard was immaculately kept with wild flowers growing along the walking path and perfectly trimmed hedges. But that Bobby Singer's house was a distant memory. The house now was pale in comparison. The yard didn't exit except for the space between the mounds of vehicles. The blue was now graying with age. The shutters were closed and random unknown symbols were strewn across them in red paint. The porch creaked as the two men moved into the home.

Inside, it was obvious a woman hadn't like here in years. Dust was common place. Dishes were only done when the sink was full. Beer bottles littered the counters and mystic books of strange and unusual lore plagued the floors and tables. As the boys entered the living room, the only other man they ever loved like a father sat at his desk with a bottle of gin in hand. "I'm surprised you boys came back so soon." Bobby wasn't really expecting an answer.

Sam shoved his hands deep into his pockets surveying the room. "Where's Lex?"

"Damned girl made off with my favorite bottle of whiskey."

"Do you know where she went?"

"Disappeared in the back somewhere about an hour or so ago."

Sam nodded, "I'm gonna go look for her."

"She's a big girl Sam; she's got the 'Fields' blood running through her veins. She'll be fine."

"I know Bobby, but…"

"Let's go find your girlfriend Sammy." Dean turned to Bobby. "We'll be back in a few so you better save me some of that," he said pointing to the bottle.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Dean directed Sam out the back door. "Ya you keep telling yourself that."

Truth be told, the Winchesters' knew Lex was fine. She probably needed to be alone, but it was a good escape from the currently reality and both Winchesters welcomed distraction. Sam and Dean made their way out the back door staring down the mile long graveyard.

Sam pointed to the left and Dean agreed to take the right. The lot whistled its creepy melody and the trees danced in the growing wind. Dean enjoyed the sounds of familiarity as he dodged sharp metal edges, and broken glass. His search for Lex was half-hearted at best. The girl was a seasoned hunter, and the last time he went looking for her it ended in a fist fight. But Dean did snatched up the this opportunity to get a few moments to be alone, allowing him a chance to think about what to do next.

His first thought was to figure out what the hell his father meant. What did John know that he wasn't telling? What secrets did he take to the grave? How in the hell could he kill Sam… better yet, why would he? Sammy was all he had left. John couldn't really expect him to kill his own flesh and blood. Hell, did John really think the world meant more to Dean than Sam? Dean didn't want to live in a world without Sam…

"Freezing."

The sound of another voice caused him to jump to attention. It took him a moment to register the voice and then began to look around. "Warmer… getting warmer…" Dean stopped walking and began to look side to side, listening to the voice and then looked up. "Now you're hot." He spotted her sitting on the busted hood of an old 1970 C10 pickup truck six cars high.

"I personally think I've always been the hot one."

Lex snorted, "And there's the egotism." She swung her legs up around to let them dangle over the side. "Congratulations, you found me. What now?"

Dean looked at her questioningly. "How'd you get up there?"

"I climbed."

Dean turned away realizing how stupid of a question it was. He hadn't really thought about it, he was still recovering from being caught off guard that he was just trying to cover up his startlement with conversation. "How's your hand doing?" She glanced at it, and shrugged. "Sammy's looking for ya."

"So I hear." Lex pointed out as the faint voice of Sam calling her name echoed through the lot. She smiled and took another large swig of the whiskey. "I seriously thought you two would be down there for at least a few more hours. Heads up." Lex dropped the bottle to Dean who caught it one handed. To his surprise it was a hell of a lot lighter than he was expecting, it was basically empty. He took a moment to glance between the bottle and the woman climbing down the stack of autos then back to the bottle. As she touched down he couldn't help but chuckle. "What?"

"Just impressed. I've always liked a woman who could hold her liquor. Today most women like their girly drinks. You know, chocolate martinis and kamikazes…"

"Does the red hair mean absolutely nothing to you? I'm not much of a drinker but when I do, it better be the good shit. With that said…" Lex grabbed the whiskey from his hand and drank down the last of the bottle. "Bobby has good taste." Dean nodded in agreement, but his mind was elsewhere. Lex caught the look, it was the 'I want to ask you something...' look. She rested the bottle on the bottom car in the stack and leaned up against it. "Ask. Whatever's on your mind, just ask. But know this, make sure you wanna know the answer, 'cause, though I may not look it, I'm pretty shit faced and right about now you'll get nothing but honesty from me."

"Sam said you figured out our dad was going to summon the demon." Lex nodded. "Did he tell you about the deal?"

"No." She crossed her arms. "I assumed, and it turned out to be right."

Dean nodded, his anger quickly building until the point of boiling over. "So you knew he was planning on making a deal with the demon and you just let him?"

"Dean!" Sam's voice rang out, as the six foot four Winchester raced to their side. "Dean, seriously just stop!"

"She knew dad was going to make the deal, Sam!"

"I heard…" Lex caught the disappointment in his voice.

Dean's anger began to lash out. "Did you say anything to him? Did you try to stop him? Or did you just let him walk down there while you watched." Dean hadn't originally been angry with her. Dean was really expecting to learn she didn't know anything but the pit in his stomach, the disgust he felt, the anger he was forcing down in gulps all rose to the surface and began to lash out at Lex. "The man loved you like his daughter and you just let him walk to his death without even trying to stop him!"

"Dean that's enough!" Sam could see the tears staring to fall down Lex's cheeks at Dean's hateful words.

Too late. It was Lex's turn to boil over, and she did with a single anger filled fully loaded right hook into Dean's face. The impact almost pushed him into Sam. "John was gonna to give up the Colt for you because you're more important than a stupid gun! We figured we would find another way to kill the demon if it meant bringing you back! So no, I didn't argue with him or talk him out of it." Tears now ran down her face like small rivers. "When I overheard Yellow Eyes asking for John to 'sweeten the pot' and the moment I thought I knew what the demon wanted I was at John's side begging him, pleading with him not to take the deal. I even threw my soul down on the plate for him so that you two wouldn't have to know what it was like to watch your family burn. Do you know what John said to me…his children should be burying him not the other way around…" Lex threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "How in the hell do you argue with that kind of love? You don't. Ya just don't. After that I got pulled out of the room so… hell… I have no idea what the actual deal was. But the worst part of it all, being forced to watch as the man I loved like a father made a pact with the demon who killed his wife to save his son and me unable to lift a god damned finger to stop it. So go ahead Dean, because what you have to say can't be any worse than I already feel."

Sam and Dean both stood there in silence sharing shame-filled glanced at each other. Sam felt her pain, fighting the urge to pull her into him and shield her from the affects of it. Dean just felt ashamed, and realizing too late how wrong he was about Lex. He didn't have to question if she was telling the truth, the tears, the look in her eye, both were enough for him to know.

"I thought by now I would've earned enough respect from you Dean, that you wouldn't think so low of me but apparently I was wrong. So now I am officially done trying." With that said Lex walked passed both boys and quickly disappeared through the stacks.

Sam shook his head utterly disappointed in Dean. "If she hadn't punched you, I would've." Dean didn't say anything. "Damn it Dean. You said it yourself, dad loved her like his own kid, like she were one of us! That alone should be enough for you to at least give her a chance. Bobby knew her father and brother, both of them were well known and respected hunters. On top of that, she risked her life to stop The Hell Fire Club from coming after us and Dad; she was the first person '_you'_ contacted to help gank the vampires that got away after we stole the Colt back. Did you know she was fed on, hell they almost turned her too!" Dean didn't know. "She was the first person I thought of to call after the car accident. She's been here by our sides through all this shit, as a shoulder for us to lean on and yet, it's still not good enough for you! So what's it gonna take Dean? Huh? What the hell's she gotta to do to get you to trust her?"

Dean couldn't answer him honestly because he didn't know. He did trust Lex and he respected Lex but there was just something about her he didn't trust, or maybe that was the problem. He did trust her and respected her and liked her. "Sam…"

"I get it Dean, you're pissed at dad for keeping his secrets. I've been at the head of that line for years, but taking your anger out on Lex because dad never told us about her isn't fair to her. If that's not the problem then figure your shit out and fix it or let it go. Lex is a valuable asset and a close friend, one in a dwindling number and we can't afford to lose her because of your issues Dean!"

Sam made his point. There was nothing else that needed to be said, so he turned on his heels and followed Lex's exit, leaving Dean to be alone.

A small stream of blood dripped down Dean's chin. The last time he was the other side of Lex's punches was during a simple sparing match. Punches were held and strength was mitigated. Being on the receiving end of a no-holds bard attack was a much different story. The girl had strength. He whipped the blood away as his eyes drifted toward their wake.

It was a feeling. Dean never felt so close to anyone except for his father, Sam and Bobby. He never felt such a surge of need, except when he was around Lex. The moment he met Alexis Fields, he felt a very powerful urge to protect her, to keep her safe, something he'd never felt before. He didn't trust this feeling and in turn he couldn't trust her, even though he wanted to. Dean was never one to just accept something he didn't understand or couldn't explain. More often than not, in his line of work, it meant things of a supernatural and dangerous source, except when a gorgeous naked woman was involved of course.

It was times like these when he would go to his father for help, for answers, and for advice. But how could he? His father was dead, and everything currently resting on his shoulders was because of his father. This was going to be something he had to figure out on his own, like everything else as of late.

* * *

Sam found Lex sitting on the porch stairs, her head between hidden between her knees, a pool of tears at her feet. "Lexi…" he whispered. He understood exactly how she felt. He sat down next to her wrapping his arms about her body to comfort her. In turn, it comforted him. The feeling of being needed, and being able to be a shoulder for someone else was exactly what he needed right now. Immediately, she laid her head upon his shoulder allowing the tears to continue. Tonight they both needed each other. "It was wrong of Dean…"

"No, he's right. I should've done…If I had…"

"We're talking about John Winchester. There's nothing you could've done."

Lex forced a laugh wiping the tears. "God this is ridiculous! You're father just passed away and you're comforting me. This really should be the other way around."

Sam gave a genuine smile, "He was like a dad to you too."

Lex nodded, "I should probably get going." Lex needed to change the subject to anything else but this. She was mentally tried and physically exhausted. Any break she should get she wanted. "Now that the demon has the colt we need to figure out a way to get it back especially after what you told me, about the demon having plans for the other kids like you. I don't know what the demon is planning but I'm willing to bet, it's not a good thing."

Sam couldn't agree more, but he was afraid to admit it to himself. He just wanted to be normal, but that door disappeared into the flames of the past. "Agreed." Sam hesitated a moment. "Can you stay? At least for a couple of days?" Lex threw him a curious look, but she couldn't hide the excitement of being asked. "Things are still just so screwed up and I could really use you around to help keep me sane."

The thought of asking Lex to stay rocked back and forth in his head all night. He knew she would suggest leaving. Part of him was okay with her leaving. Part of him felt guilty for kissing her so soon after the loss of Jessica. Part of him almost didn't want to trust her. Yet the majority of him was happy she came into his life. Each day, little by little, Lex was helping him break passed Jessica and move on. If she could do that, then she could help him get passed this too.

Lex nodded, holding back the surge of happiness swelling up inside her. "Sure."

Much like the hospital, Sam reached out his hand and pulled Lexi into him. Their lips touched, but unlike the moment at the hospital which was over in a blink of an eye, this lasted. There was something behind this kiss. There was passion, love and something else, something neither could understand. For a single instant Sam considered letting himself go, and accepting the woman in his arms, but Sam pulled away. He still wasn't ready to let Jessica go, not just yet. "I'm sorry."

Lex touched his cheek, "You have nothing to be sorry for Sam." She gave him a reassuring smile, "I swear." Suddenly her watch beeped at her. "Holy shit, you know it's four a.m.?" Tiredness suddenly overwhelmed them both. "It seriously just hit me at how exhausted I am."

"I could use some sleep."

Together they walked into the house. Bobby had thrown a few blanks out on the couch for the lot of them, and left the fire burning to keep the place warm. He, of course, was already in bed. Sam nodded toward the couch. "It's yours. Dean and I'll take the floor."

"Sam…"

"Trust me, I rather have the floor." He kissed her on the forehead as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Sam grab himself a pillow and the largest blanket available, making a small bed for himself next to Lex.

It was almost instantaneous. The moment Lex's head hit the pillow she was out. It was not so easy for Sam. His dreams were still riddled with visions of Jessica's death, and just visions in general. Yet, despite everything he actually slept more soundly than he had in the last year.


	6. Chapter 6- Goodbyes Are Always Hard

One week later…

_Three hunters sat around the room…_ Lex thought to herself as she took in the sight before her. There had to be a joke in there somewhere. Lex leaned up against the door frame half listening to Bobby and Sam's conversation, half paying attention to the burgers frying on the stove. If the cooking was left up to them, it would be grease and fat for breakfast, lunch and dinner, if at all.

"Honestly Sam, I have no idea what your Daddy was doing." Bobby noted looking over the last remaining pieces of John Winchester's life. It was an accordion bill-o-file filled to the teeth with maps, geometric data scans, unexplained phenomenon and so much more. It was John's legacy, and the burden he left on the shoulders of Sam and Dean. "You dad was a meticulous son of a bitch weren't he." He voice was riddled with respect.

He continued to sort through what he could while Sam's interests remained transfixed on an old analog cell phone found hidden amongst his dad's belongings. "Lexi, you're a computer hacker, can't you hack this?" He tossed her the phone.

Lex gave it the once over before tossing it back to Sam. "It's possible but those phones are outdated. Your best bet is to guess John's password, it'd probably take you less time. Its four digits, knowing John it's probably a year, or maybe a date – something of significance."

Sam nodded in agreement. Over the last couple of days Lex had taken time to show Sam a few tricks about hacking. It was impressive the things she knew, but with a degree from MIT it should be expected. She showed him back doors into FBI and other government files. She showed him how to find IP addresses from posts and websites and then determine their locations. She even showed him how to bypass the more common security systems and firewalls to obtain information. It was easy for him to learn. Sam loved to learn and with such a good teacher it was easy to grasp. His only trouble was focusing on what she was teaching because he was more focused on her. Only once in a while would she catch him smiling at her, sometimes she would comment, most times she would just smile back.

Having Lex around made getting over the loss of his father a little easier to bear. When Sam was lost in thought, or forcing down a tear, Lex was there. She didn't have to say anything. Her presence was enough to sooth the savage beast. It was times like that when he felt sorry for Dean, who rarely stepped foot inside the house. He didn't have anyone to comfort him; instead he stayed out in the yard underneath the hood of the Impala day in and day out. He came in to shower and sleep and sometimes not even then.

For the past two days Lex would make food and Sam would bring it out. He would ask how Dean was doing and he would get the same response 'I'm fine.' Of course it was a bull shit answer. Sam knew Dean was about to break from the anger he had pent up in side. Yet, if the man was going to be so stubborn, there was nothing Sam could do.

All this meant, Sam did the only thing he knew how to do, research and trying to figure shit out. "So like my parents' anniversary…"

"… Or maybe a mesh of yours and Dean's birth years… something like that." She turned into the kitchen and took the burgers off the stove. Lex already made up four different plates, each one with a freshly toasted bun topped with lettuce and tomato and a hand full of riffled chips. "Lunch's ready."

Sam set down the phone and made his way to the kitchen table where three places were set. "I'll be right back." He reached out his hand to take Dean's place. His brother never ate with them.

"You sit, play with your phone. I'll go take this to Dean." Sam didn't argue, he was grateful for the relief of duty.

Little did Sam know there was an ulterior motive to her kindness. Every time Lex tried to get alone time with Dean, Sam would think it was better if he confronted Dean. It didn't matter what Lex tried to make up, Sam wanted to 'protect' Lex from Dean's onslaught of anger. She never fought it too hard as not wanting to make Sam suspicious in her intentions. Thankfully, after Sam's morning rendezvous ended so badly, Lex decided to jump at the chance to take lunch out to him. Lex had even prepared a small speech, so to speak, if Sam tried to intervene. She was surprised he didn't but she wasn't about the look a gift horse in the mouth.

After making sure lunch was all set she took Dean's plate and made her way out back. Dean was squirreled away deep in the mess of Bobby's back yard, right next to one of Bobby's main salvage sheds. It was a busted down and broken old thing, made of the same color as his home. It was the only area in the back yard that Bobby kept clean, because when he wasn't hunting he was fixing up old cars. Everyone had to have a hobby.

Dean was huddled deep under the Impala. Lex could hear the cranking of a wrench, a sudden bang all followed obscenities from Dean. He quickly rolled out wiggling his thumb and then checking it for damage. It was only then he realized he had company. "You can leave it over there." He pointed to an abandoned workstation. It had a barely touched turkey club sandwich and several finished bottles of beer. That was the extent of his conversation skills. He laid back down on the board and wheeled himself back under the lifted impala.

For a moment Lex considered turning around and walking away. Since John passed, Lex was fighting with herself about talking to Dean. She needed the courage and what little she finally mustered was rapidly disappearing.

"I'm fine. " It was his answer the silence. He obviously realized she was still there.

She'd killed vampires, vanquished demons, and hunted ghosts… what the hell was stopping her now… "I'm sorry Dean," She blurted out.

He didn't come out from underneath the car. "You've got nothing to be sorry for Lex. I deserved it."

That was easier than she thought, expect... "Yes, for the reason you think I punched you, but not for the reason why I 'really' did."

The wrench stopped. The wheels squeaked and he rolled himself out. Apparently he had yet to change from the same white shirt he was wearing yesterday, the only difference was the amount of oil and sweat stains it had accumulated. "Okay, you've piqued my curiosity." He set the wrench down on a nearby mat which was home to his other tools of the trade. "If you didn't punch me because I was being an ass then why did you?"

Lex took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Don't get me wrong, you still deserved it, but I was angry at you for bringing Sam back into this life. He'd escaped; he'd gotten out and then you pulled him back in. I can't help but think if you'd left Sam alone at college that he wouldn't be in this mess…"

What Lex didn't know was that all the seclusion from Sam, all the time he spent alone was all because he was thinking the same exact thing. Dean rose to his feet, "what?" He asked, his inquisitiveness and concern growing.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. Deep down I know this isn't your fault. I mean how in the hell where you supposed to know anything like this was gonna to happen. Everything happening would still be happening with or without your involvement. So… I'm sorry."

Lex was about to turn and walk away but Dean grabbed her arm with force. "Where is this coming from? What the hell do you know?"

Lex sucked in a stifling breath. "I did mention I overheard the conversation between your dad and the demon right?" Dean nodded. "Well, at one point the conversation became about Sam and the other kids."

Dean squeezed her arm. "What did they say!?"

"That Sam and the other kids were important and that your father knew about them for a while… that he's been playing dumb when you two asking him about it." Dean swallowed hard letting Lex go. That's what he was afraid of. "But the way he said Sam's name… it was like he was important to the demon more important than the other kids, almost like he was expecting something more of Sam than the others."

"Did he say anything else? Anything about what he plans to do? Anything about why he wanted Sam?"

Lex shook her head. "John changed the subject. But after that, I couldn't stop thinking that if Sam were still at college he wouldn't be here right now, that the demon wouldn't want him. Obviously I know it's pure bullshit which brings us back to why I am sorry for punching you."

"I'm guessing you haven't told Sam any of this?" Lex shook her head looking at him as apologetically as she knew how. Dean nodded noting that he accepted the apology. Dean's anger was growing. He wanted desperately to believe his father barely had time to comprehend his request and it was desperate words from a dying man. Now Dean knew the truth. He ran his hands over his head in frustration… "Dad told me if I couldn't save Sam, I'd have to kill him."

Shock and fear grew upon Lex's face. "Dean… no… he's your brother!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious. I have no intention of killing Sammy. God damn it! He's my flesh and blood for Christ sake!"

"De… We can't tell Sam… not yet. All he's ever wanted is to be normal, but this! Dean this is going to kill him, his spirit… the part that makes Sam… the Sam we love. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure whatever the hell John's so worried about doesn't happen, but I can't do it alone. I'm not gonna pretend like you and I are best friends, but I'm really hoping we can work together for Sam's sake."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have some leads I've been meaning to check out. I'll be leaving later today… after I talk with Sam."

Dean snorted, "You're breaking up with him."

Lex rolled her eyes at the hunter. "We were never dating, but I think it best if he and I had less contact especially since the Demon has made it clear he has plans for both of us."

"Talk about putting all your eggs in one basket. I'm starting to feel left out."

Lex didn't bite. "Dean you need to realize this is a two way street. We need to keep each other updated on anything and everything we find. If there is a lead, or something you need to keep me in the loop and vise versa… that's the only way this will work. Can you do that?"

Sam did say Dean needed to either get over his issues with Lex or fix them. If there was going to be a good time to trust her, it would be now. He reached out his hand, "If it helps keeps Sammy alive and out of the demons grasp…"

Lex took it. "Good."

Before he let her go, he asked one more favor of her, "Please don't hurt him Lexi. He really likes you…"

She smiled, "I promise. I won't."

* * *

Sam's face grew over joyous as he realized he'd cracked his father's password. It'd taken several hours of him trying a couple of numbers then putting it down and only to come back later and try a couple more. He'd tried his birthday, Dean's birthday, Lex's birthday, Eli birthday, his mother birthday, then a combination there of. He even scrambled up the years wondering if perhaps John was trying to make it difficult. He began to get extremely creative and started to think of GPS coordinates of John's favorite places, including their Lawrence Kansas home. Nothing. After a while he just began to throw out street address and years of importance. On an annoyed whim, Sam punched in the impala's year… /You have one new voice mail. First voice mail:

John, it's Ellen. Again. Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you. Call me./

"Ellen? Who the hell is Ellen?"

This question remained unanswered. Sam looked around realizing he was the only one still here. Bobby was out doing some errands, Dean was still working on the Impala, and Lex… well he honestly didn't know where she was.

Sam, excitedly, closed the phone and raced outside expecting to find her talking with Dean, but instead found her throwing her duffle bag into the trunk. He knew this was coming, but this soon? A small string pulled at his heart when he realized she would be gone and he would only get to hear her voice for god knows how long.

"You're finally heading out?"

Lex was startled by his approach. "Sam…" She quickly closed the trunk to her car feeling if she didn't, Sam would somehow convince her to stay longer. "Yeah, I've been putting some things off, and now they are starting to catch up to me. Did you finally figure out the phone?" She pointed to the device in Sam's hand.

Sam nodded, "Do you know a woman named Ellen?"

Lex took a moment and then nodded, "If it's the same Ellen, then she owns a bar call the 'Roadhouse Saloon' known for its hunter clientele."

Sam hesitated a moment, "It was Dean wasn't it? Did he say something?"

Now utterly confused, Lex questioned the sharp turn in the conversation, "Wait what? How did our conversation about a woman named Ellen turn into something about Dean?"

"He said something and it's making you leave."

"Sam, no… You knew I wasn't planning on staying long. Hell I stayed longer than I was expecting, because I was enjoying the time I got to spend with you, getting to know you."

"But?"

Lex sighed, "Sam, I'm falling for you. Hard. I have feelings for you, feelings I've never had for anyone before. I know you still haven't gotten over Jessica and I wouldn't expect you to. And really this has nothing to do with that. This has to do with the Demon who has made it perfectly clear you and I are bright red dots on his radar. Right now he has a hard on for you and the other kids, to do gods know what. I'm starting to think that maybe you and I being around each other is just making it that much easier for him to get everything he wants all wrapped up minus the pretty bow."

Sam swallowed hard, trying to come up with a valid argument, but nothing was coming. She was right. Yet he couldn't help himself. A cheesy smile grew on his face once he comprehended everything she said. "You have feelings for me?"

"Out of everything I just said, that's what you take away?" Lex laughed. "Yes Sam Winchester I have feelings for you. But right now, those feelings have to go on the back burner. Right now the only way you and I can make sure we see tomorrow is by not being with each other… romantically." Lex shrugged "Maybe, after all this is over and we still feel the same way, we can pick up right here were we are leaving off."

Sam ran his hand over her cheek. "Since Jessica, you're the only woman who's really made me feel anything. I don't want to lose it, but I also can't disagree with you. So let's make a deal, once this is all over, you and me… we'll find each other again."

Lex shook her head grabbing his hand with her own, "I'm still gonna be right here. There's not gonna be any finding each other. Neither one of us is leaving. If you need me, call me. But for now our relationship needs to be strictly hunting related." Lex, who was enjoying Sam's touch, pulled his hand from her face. Sam looked puzzled. Her body shivered, and her hand hesitated as she slipped away from him. "But don't hold back Sam. Don't wait for me."

"Lexi…"

"No, Sam. Who the hell knows how long this will take. If a woman, or several came down the line don't not take the chance because of me. We're hunters Sam, our lives are shorter on principle alone, I don't want you to regret not being with someone because you were too busy waiting for me."

Despite how easy the words escaped her lips, the feeling of disgust and torment riddled through her heart. As the words danced in her ears her stomach began to do flips hoping to hear Sam tell her he wouldn't make such a promise because no one else was out there for him. Yet, her head wanted Sam to find someone, anyone that he could love as much as he loved Jessica whether it be her or someone else.

The words were hard to swallow for Sam. For a single instant, it felt like the woman just stabbed him through the heart, but slowly as he digested her words… they made sense. She was right. The life of a hunter was unpredictable. There was no way to know where the road would lead, and it was an idiot's dream to think they would live happily ever after. If they were really meant to be together, one day they would be together. "Same goes for you Lexi."

"Take care Sam."

"You too Lex."

"Tell Dean and Bobby I said goodbye." Sam gestured that he would as she slipped into her car and drove off. There was no long and drawn out goodbyes. There were no tears and no looking back. They both knew how they felt about each other and deep down they were both hoping they would end up together in the end.

But little did either of them know how intertwined their stories would get.

* * *

Three days later…

The room smelled of mold and mildew. There was water dripping in the distance, but it was so loud it was hard to sleep, it was hard to concentrate, or think of anything expect the water dripping. Drip. Drip. The room was small too. It was a basement. Drip. Drip. The ground was hard and cold. There was no light. Drip. Drip. There was a small gap in the distance, but a man was blocking it. His face was covered in shadows. "You look so beautiful in green."

There was a girl, a redhead. She was hearing a beautiful flowing green summer dress. Drip. Drip. She was tall and athletic. From behind she looked like Lexi. Drip. Drip. She was scared. Afraid she would never get out. Drip. Drip. "Once he says yes, you too will succumb…"

The man reached out his hand to the girl. She pushed back. She was now even more afraid. Drip. Drip. He was going to hurt her…

Sam woke up. Sweat was rolling down his face. The pit of his stomach hurt. Dean, shot him concerned looks while keeping his eyes on the road. They were driving back to the Roadhouse. "Everything alright Sammy? Oh don't tell me this case gave you clown nightmares!"

He didn't answer, instead he raced through his book bag and pulled out his cell phone. It rang twice. /Hey Sam. Everything okay?/

"Lex do you own a green dress?"

She laughed, /What's this about?/

"Humor me, please."

/No. I don't own a single dress besides my suit cloths and nothing is green. What's this about?/

"Nothing. Thanks Lex." He didn't want for her to respond. He hung up the phone allowing his heart to reach normal rhythm again.

"Shit, now I'm curious. What the hell was that all about?"

"I had a vision, there was a girl in a green dress. She was being held hostage in a basement of some old hunting lodge. I could hear the sounds of a river nearby. I could feel her fear, Dean…. But she wasn't afraid about dying… she was afraid of something else. Dean, I could've sworn it was Lex."

"But Lex isn't like one of you… is she?"

"No."

"And you only dream about others… like you right?"

"Yes, but this vision, Dean… it was different."

"How so?"

Sam rubbed his temples, "I don't know, it just was."

"Where am I going?"

Sam looked at his brother, puzzled by his question, before he realized what Dean was asking. "Nowhere. This was a vision from the future."

"Aren't they all?"

Sam ignored the snide comment, "I saw a watch, it said July 10."

"Wasn't that a week ago?"

"Which means it won't happen for another year."

"Or it already happened."

Sam shot him a look, "Hopefully it won't happen at all." Dean caught Sam's tone and decided it would be best if he let this one drop. And so he did, and the rest of the drive continued in silence.


End file.
